Brothers Conflict
by TeaCupcakeShira
Summary: Warning: This Story is based on the historical Facts about the Krim War and the realtionship between the peoples souls and government. I only use Nyotalia Characters. This is my first english fan fiction. Pls, don't be rude. I'm always taking Reviews and improverment from everyone! No parings.


**Brother's Conflict**

_Author's note_

_Warning: This is a story based on the Krim War and the realtionship between Russia, Male!Belarus and Male!Ukraine. This is my first english fan fiction. I usually write only in german. [Pls, don't thing bad of me. I know it's heartless to do something like this, but do you guys know what right and what wrong is?]_

**Page00.**

This war just started years ago. They don't know the real cause of which one started it or why they needed to fight against each other. The real goal of all the sides are to win this war. Three great powers bombs at each other. Landscapes were destroyed and no house is standing anymore. Russia, as well called the coldg winter night, stands with a bright smile and closed eyes in front of his brothers, Ukraine and Belarus. Dimitri exactly remember how his little brother Ivan runs helpless towards him and searched for shelter. Now he is asking himself, is this what he wanted from him? A cold war against his little brother? Yet Ivan stands for him and opens his arms even more. With a deep and dangerous voice he began to talk.

„Brother, happend something?"

Stunned what Ivan said, Dimitri breaked in anger out and screamed with all force back.

„Stop destroying my land! STOP KILLING MY PEOPLE!"

Affected by Ukraine's words Ivan dropped his arms down. His smiling disappeared, like the old days when he was little and no one wanted him. Then he started to cry quietly. At first he doesn't want to cry and show weakness, but he failed since his tears are stronger. Belarus, which only observed the conversation between both, stands proudly in distance behind them. Althought Nikolai always stand behind his big brother Russia, he couldn't choose on which side he is now. On Ukraine's side, who fights hard back or Russia's side, who actually doesn't make any pretence that he is fighting? Nikolai closes his eyes for a moment and forget the tightness between them. Since he doesn't seems to like Dimitri very well, he gives him now his right in the words. No one should fight against nations and even kill fellow country men. Nikolai opens slowly his eyes and speaks up with a peacful voice to Russia.

„Brother, I love you, but..."

He looked for a short moment at Dimitri. He flowed tears from hate and desperation out of his eyes. Then Nikolai countines speaking strong-willed.

„However, Russia, you can't just kill fellow countrymens! This conflict ... it is so senseless. Can't we live like the old days together...?"

He stopped speaking and thoughted about it. No, if old days or today, they still treat each other like little childrens. Dimitri wipes his tears away, he knows that Nikolai wanted to stop the conflict between him and Russia. Before Ivan could say something, his phone rang. He quiekly answeres his call and turns his back towards them. With showing his back the two of them sense his coldness stronger than before. After some agreement on the phone Ivan hung up. He slowly turns his head around and smiled balefully to them. „It is time to take my fellow countrymen back." And with this sentence Ivan leaved his brother alone in the conference room. Stunned from him, Dimitri break finally down. He holds his platin blond hair and knees screaming down. His tears flowed too fast out his eyes and it feelt for him like a monster keeps eating him inside, that he wanted to let go since he saw it. Nikolai turns in disgust from Ivan away and saw how broken his brother was. Nikolai couldn't do anything, because it's hard to stop Russia. He knees in front of Dimitri down and laying gentle his arms around his brother.

„I'm trying to stop him."

With these words he leaves him smashed on the ground of the room. Ukraine could only approach him and cowerd himself on the cold ground, waiting for the storm laying down.


End file.
